For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector which comprises a shell having this type of ground contact point. As shown in FIG. 17, the shell of Patent Document 1 has a folded-back portion 910, which is folded back from a front end 905 of a body portion 900, and a spring 920 extending from the folded-back portion 910. The spring 920 is provided with a ground contact point 930 which is to be brought into contact with a mating shell (not shown). In this case where the folded-back portion 910 is provided as described above, the body portion 900 does not need to be formed with a cut (opening) which is used to form the spring 920. Therefore, shielding performance of the shell is not degraded.